Every word
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when two stubborn stupid nations fall in love during the 1900's? Warning: Some serious feels.


**Wheeeee, I'm on a roll guys~ although that's not good news for my grades.**

**Once I really get rolling on a fic I can't do my homework unless I finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia, or any of the facts I looked up for this fic**

The war was over, but not for Ludwig.

He slid to the muddy ground with a resounding squelching sound. He could feel the moisture seep through his pants and he count care less. He lifted his arms up, his hands in fists, and slammed them against the concrete wall in front of him in one last act of defiance.

He had yelled and screamed.

Nobody responded.

He had stood tall and stayed quiet as he received his punishment.

People glared.

He didn't realize there were hands on him until he was being pulled away from the wall. Ludwig jumped up and sung at whoever dared touch him. He saw Alfred barely duck in time. Pure rage and anguish filled Ludwig's eyes. He could trace his problems back to this country. If it weren't for him entering the war he might have won.

He would still have his brother.

Alfred quickly put his hands up, "Chill dude."

"Leave me." Alfred shook his head.

"You have to come with me." And sadly, Alfred was right. Ludwig was placed under the supervision of Francis, Alfred, and Arthur. He kept his mouth shut as he followed, albeit begrudgingly, Alfred to a tent. As he entered he saw Francis and Arthur visibly tense.

"You never said you would be bringing _him_ you stupid git." Ludwig looked at Arthur, noticing he didn't have his jacket on, and saw bandages wrapped around his chest under his white shirt. He sneered at Ludwig and straightened up as if trying to prove he was just fine.

"He deserves to know what we are going to talk about." Stepping slightly in front of Ludwig, Alfred looked pointedly at the other two nations.

"And what exactly _are_ we going to talk about Alfred?" Francis questioned.

"Russia, The Berlin Wall. I want to tear it down." This time when Arthur's fist came flying at Alfred's face, he didn't have time to duck.

The sound echoed across the quiet tent before he spoke up. "Do you remember what he did to me? London was attacked 71 times, Birmingham, Liverpool and Plymouth eight times, Bristol six, Glasgow five, Southampton four, Portsmouth three, and there was also at least one large raid on eight more of my cities. How about what he did to the other countries? Did you forget what he did to his people? Genocide Alfred, genocide." Alfred straightened up and glared.

"That doesn't mean he needs to suffer without his brother! I would die without Mathew so close to me. Punish him all you want, but that communist bastard Russia put up a wall to separate the two and I won't fucking stand for it!" Ludwig stared at Alfred's back, frozen with shock.

"Then you are on your own Alfred." Arthur grabbed his coat and walked briskly out of the tent. Francis stood up and looked at Ludwig.

"We are all still bitter and sore about what 'appened. Ludwig, I want you to keep in mind that someday we _will_ forgive you and we can all be friends again. Alfred, I trust you will tear down every inch of that wall and bring Gilbert home. I believe in you, both of you." He strode out of the tent.

Alfred and Ludwig stood in silence until they heard both cars drive away. After the noise died down Ludwig looked at Alfred.

"Did you mean what you said?" Alfred turned.

Cobalt clashed with sapphire.

"Every word."

The struggle with Russia lasted years. During that time Alfred never left Germany. He conducted any meeting back in Alfred through phone calls.

Ludwig got to know Alfred quite well during the years.

He noticed that when he was in the room Alfred would get three times as happy, as if trying to make up for Ludwig's and Gilbert's lack of happiness. He knew Alfred went out of his way to please him and got a lot of heat from the other nations about it. He noticed that when Alfred got especially happy his cowlick would stick up straighter. At times when Alfred was around he almost felt himself smiling. Alfred even called over Japan to apologize for bombing him and Japan hesitantly said the same to Alfred.

Ludwig also got to know Alfred's serious side. It was terrifying.

There was one particular incident where Ivan, Alfred and himself met at a gate in The Wall. The moment when Alfred's and Ivan's eyes met it felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Alfred was calm and solemn. Ludwig almost didn't recognize him; he was used to the happy, smiling, bumbling idiot. Alfred calmly asked Ivan to tear down the wall and give Gilbert back. Ivan quickly declined. There were small changes in Alfred; his eyes narrowed, he squared his shoulders, stood a little taller, and tilted his head up; but it changed everything. Ludwig took a step back feeling small and scared, almost like a kid caught between two parents fighting. Out of the corner of his eye he even saw Ivan flinch.

"You will regret this Ivan." Alfred had called before grabbing Ludwig's hand and pulling him away.

Ludwig started to realize his relationship with Alfred was changing.

After Hungary and Austria tore down the wall separating them, Ivan realized he could no longer keep Gilbert. Ivan's boss announced to East Germany and West Germany that the citizens could visit each other on the 9th of November 1989. The citizens rejoiced, but Alfred held Ludwig crying in his arms.

The brothers weren't allowed to see each other until 336 days later.

October 3rd 1990, German Reunification Day, is when Ludwig and Gilbert finally were able to see and touch each other. They both rushed forward and embraced. They fall to their knees and cried on each other's shoulders, not caring who saw.

"Lud, Prussia is no more, who will I be?"

"You will still be East Germany and I will still be West Germany, but we will be together."

"How did you do it Lud? I had Gilbird to help me."

That's when Ludwig remembered Alfred. He had helped him through the bad and the good. He had been there for all of this. He stood by Ludwig's side and strived to bring Gilbert back when nobody else would. He got yelled at and hit by other nations _because_ he helped Ludwig. After all the horrible things Ludwig did, all Alfred did was defend and help him.

And somewhere during all of that Ludwig fell in love with Alfred.

Ludwig shot up and spun around, wanting to tell Alfred, but he was met with empty space. Where was Alfred? He _did_ come here with Ludwig to meet Gilbert.

"He was here," mumbled Ludwig. He barely heard Gilbert stand up and hug him from behind as he fell into sobbing and crying. He just got Gilbert back, but only to lose Alfred.

Why did he have to keep losing the people he loved?

Every year on October 3rd Ludwig and Gilbert celebrated. It was open to other countries but the only ones who came at first were Japan and Italy. More countries came in later years, but Alfred never showed up. Every year Ludwig would hope and pray for him to open the door and see Alfred's smiling face, but every year he was disappointed.

The next world conference was held in D.C. and Ludwig couldn't wait to go and see Alfred. He planned to confess and nothing would stop him. As everyone gathered in the meeting room, Ludwig noticed everyone was still suffering from the war. The person who was best off was Alfred, and he still looked weak. Everyone took their seats and Ludwig was happy to know he was seated right next to Alfred, though he didn't let it show.

Alfred stood up and smiled at everyone. He welcomes all the nations and began his speech. After 5 minutes of talking he started slowing and he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. Alfred collapsed and Ludwig acted fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

"The news!" Alfred cried out before coughing blood up all over Ludwig's suit. Some nation fumbled with the remote and turned on the T.V. Ludwig moved Alfred to see the T.V. without jostling him too much.

They didn't need to change the channel, it was everywhere.

They saw video after video. Repeated scenes of the same thing.

Two planes hit the World Trade Centers. One plane crashed into the Pentagon. Another plane crashed into a field in Pennsylvania.

Terrorists. That's what the news said.

Ludwig tried to stop Alfred's bleeding. Mathew and Gilbert came over to help. Other nations either stood and stared at the T.V. in utter shock or were too weak to help Alfred.

"Gilbert, I leave you in charge of Germany. All of it. I will be staying here with Alfred until he is fully better."

"Lud, are you sure?"

"Yes, I will not leave Alfred." Gilbert nodded and stood up. He called the meeting to an end and ushered the rest of the nations out of the room.

"Germany isn't doing well at all Ludwig. I can take care of my brother." Ludwig looked at Mathew determined.

"I have Gilbert to take over. Canada only has you Mathew. Alfred is very special to me, he stayed with me when I needed him and I will stay with him because he needs someone." Mathew nodded.

"I'll go get the car for you." Mathew stood up and walked away. Ludwig gathered Alfred in his arms bridal style.

"Did you mean what you said?" Alfred murmured. Ludwig looked down at Alfred. He looked so weak, but his eyes bore straight into Ludwig's soul.

"Every word."

Years passed before Alfred was even close to okay. Ludwig never left Alfred's side once.

One day Alfred and Ludwig were sitting on his couch watching T.V. It was October 3rd.

"Happy Birthday Ludwig." Ludwig looked over at Alfred and nodded. "I'm sorry about missing your other birthdays." Ludwig opened his mouth to say it was okay, but Alfred beat him to it. "It's _not_ okay Ludwig. I avoided you because I love you and it was too painful to see you happy with Gilbert. Knowing you don't love me back, I just couldn't go to your parties. I'm sorry." Ludwig stared at Alfred in shock before shaking his head in exasperation.

"That's where you're wrong Alfred. I _do_ love you. I have ever since I got to see Gilbert again." Alfred turned his head and looked at Ludwig in shock. "You left though. I wasn't able to tell you." Alfred scooted over on the couch and hugged Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Ludwig wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"Ich liebe dich auch Alfred."

**Thanks for reading guys, please review.**

**Again I down own anything.**

**I am also taking requests for Hetalia fanfictions. Doesn't matter what pairing. I do a lot of them.**


End file.
